Kàn Vs. John Washington
Arena: The Table Land Time of Day: Noon Combatants *Kàn *John Washington Battle Mac.buz52 04:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) John Washington entered the arena twirling his diamond-tipped cane. At his side was the tremendous, demonically-enhanced rabbit Dib, who was foaming at his fang-filled mouth. John looked around and awaited his challenger while whistling a tune. AtahiNuma 05:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC): The masked form of Kan walked into the arena with his staff in hand, his attire swayed from its normal "diplomat" form. He wore loose fitting black clothing, gathered at the wrists and ankles with bandages so as not to hinder movement. He stared at the man across the arena. "I admire your willingness to become an example to the world." Kan said with a laugh, "A more powerful adversary would be better suited but you'll do." Mac.buz52 05:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC) John smirks and bows before Kan, "I have a few tricks up my sleeve, I assure you. I can't help but wonder, however, what you may be able to do." John's pet, Dib, growls at Kan before its magician master halts it from moving. "Make the first move..." AtahiNuma 05:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC): Kan covers the distance at the speed of an Olympian. He hops and initiates a mid-air twist parallel to the ground and strikes a kick not into John but into the large rabbits snout and skids to a halt behind John. Mac.buz52 05:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Dib, being caught completely off guard by this attack, was kicked and flew back. He got to his clawed feet and charged at Kan, while John chuckled as he removed his hat. Out from inside the hat flew several transparent, magical doves which attempted to peck at Kan. AtahiNuma 06:02, July 13, 2012 (UTC): Kan sends quick jabs into all the birds with perfect perception of their movements. He does the same to Dib, flipping him into the air with a kick executed from his now low stance. "You won't get me that easily. I can see everything. It is the blessing of the bloodline Kan. I have to admit, though, your beast is fast and it was hard to counter him. But like I said, I can read it all." Kan stands, "Ask me how, John." Mac.buz52 06:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) John looked agitated and sighed, "How do you do it, you arrogant son of a-" Dib roared before John could finish, but remained on the ground. AtahiNuma 06:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC): Kan begins, "Long ago, the first Kan discovered the sight of Kan. His ability granted him the rank of general and later, personal bodyguard to the emperor. But he saw the emperor was a fool and betrayed him. He was then chased away and changed his name. That is when Kan began. Only now does Kan, do I, realize the nature of the sight. "Our gifted minds could comprehend the world, time, space, at a higher level of speed than anyone. Like a man who peers past the golden beach and sees the sand, I peer past the actions of men and see the next. By every twitch of your body, I have trained my mind to know what the next twitch will be. "I am not psychic. I am simply looking at what I see and acting on it, like everyone else." Kan takes a fighting stance. My mind makes my body almost invincible. Only can another mind best me. Mac.buz52 06:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "How interesting..." John replied to the tale, "And an equel mind could certainly best you. That equel mind, my friend, will be me." In his hands he conjured a sphere of darkness, and with it he chucked it at Kan's chest in an attempt to make a direct hit. AtahiNuma 19:59, July 13, 2012 (UTC): Kan jumps to the side and darts toward John, staff ready to attack. Mac.buz52 20:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) John twirled his cloak, disappearing within the blink of an eye. In his absense, Dib charged and attempted to slash at Kan with his claws. AtahiNuma 21:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC): Muscle contraction in left abdomen suggests change in trajectory. Muscle contraction in pectoral muscles. Downward attack. Force will give half second of delay when next changing direction. Set up lateral attack and evasive maneuver. Kan ducked and spun out of the way and leveled his foot as the beast touched the ground. He sent a hard kick at the animal, knocking it to its side. He finished with a sharp attack on the head with his staff. Mac.buz52 21:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Dib seemed to have passed out, and without warning John appeared right behind Kan and attempted to strike him in the back of the head with his own cane. "You'd be wise to never do that to Dib again!" AtahiNuma 00:39, July 14, 2012 (UTC): The cane strikes Kan in the side of the head and he is knocked into a stupor and off balance. He swings his staff in an arc to rid the area around him from any attacks. He looks up, "I see that I will have to use more than usual against another superhuman." He takes a small compressed tube from his belt and releases it into the air. He is momentarily concealed within a white vapor cloud, until it dissipates into the atmosphere. "Try not to breathe too much in, John. Too high a voice wouldn't fit your macho." Mac.buz52 01:06, July 14, 2012 (UTC) John backs away and stops breathing for a short while, "I have a limitless arsenal of minions at my desposel, I have no need to even get near you!" He takes his top hat off again, releasing what appears to be a large python, which slithers toward Kan in an attempt to constrict him. AtahiNuma 02:15, July 14, 2012 (UTC): Ground bound beast. Aerial assault. Disable with Qigung. Kan leaps and sends a twirling kick into the base of the snake's skull. He reaches down to the snakes head and it falls into slumber. He turns and runs full speed at John, staff in hand. Mac.buz52 02:20, July 14, 2012 (UTC) John is struck with Kan's staff, falling to the ground. Dib got to his feet and noticed his master on the ground. He charged and attempted to maul at Kan's back. AtahiNuma 02:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC): Kan whirled round and blocked the brunt of the animals attack with his staff and as the claws of Dib raked across his chest, he laughs. Unscathed he sent a jab into Dib's left eye and slammed his head to the ground with a grunt. He stepped back and turned to John. "You can't beat me like that, John. The Iron vest of Qigung lets me protect my body with Qi." Kan said. He threw his staff through the air like a spear, knocking John's hat across the floor. "Come let me see your tactical genius. Let me see your unbreakable will. Your beasts and lifeless toys can't meet me. You know you are the only one apt to fight me." Mac.buz52 03:02, July 14, 2012 (UTC) John got to his feet and cracked his neck, "Looks like you're right..." In his hands generated an orb of shadow energy, and with it he sent it toward Kan's face like a football. AtahiNuma 03:09, July 14, 2012 (UTC):Kan sidesteps the orb and advances. He sends a kick at John's chest. Mac.buz52 03:11, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Takes the blow to the chest, losing his breath for a brief moment. He gets to his feet again and attempts to teleport behind Kan to hit him in the back of his head with his diamond-tipped cane. AtahiNuma 03:17, July 14, 2012 (UTC): Kan sees John disappear and assumes the blow will come from behind (though you didn't quite leave that to the imagination). He whirls around and sees John materialize in, what seems to him, slow motion. The cane tears into Kan's scalp, just above the ear, and he glares at John through the haunting mask. He grabs the cane and uses it to wrench John's arms up and over his head. He launches a punch at John's solarplexes. Mac.buz52 03:31, July 14, 2012 (UTC) John was struck in the cane's destination, and grabbed onto his stomach in pain. He pressed his palm up to Kan's chest and attempted to blast him with a shadow bolt. AtahiNuma 03:42, July 14, 2012 (UTC): Kan sees the attack and proactively sets up a counter. He grabs Johns wrist and lifts it into the air, sending the bolt of magic into the sky. With his rib cage and underarm now exposed, Kan sends a punch to the lower "floating" ribs. Now at John's shoulder, the blood from his scalp dripping onto John's cheek, Kan whispers, "This first blood will be the last you take." Mac.buz52 04:05, July 14, 2012 (UTC) John collapses to the ground. He looks toward the distance, and just a few meters away he sees his magic hat. Before he could be able to get to it he had to subdue Kan. He rolled over on his back and sent a barrage of shadow bolts toward Kan's chest. AtahiNuma 04:21, July 14, 2012 (UTC): Kàn is forced to jump clear of the blasts and skids to a halt roughly three meters from John. He sees his staff next to John's hat and runs to retrieve it. Mac.buz52 04:35, July 14, 2012 (UTC) John manages to grab his hat and lifts it into the air, and from within it flies out doves, a python, and what appears to be a lion which managed to squeeze out like butter. All of these animals charged at Kan like a stampede in an attempt to attack him simultaniously. AtahiNuma 05:59, July 14, 2012 (UTC): Kan looks up. "It's too high now." He mumbles. He pulls out another pressurized capsule from his belt and releases another cloud into the air and bolts to the side as the animals shoot past. "I see you're pulling out that hat of yours as a trump card. Well with my sight, I have the ultimate Qigung technique, my trump card!" Kan back flips up onto the wall his hands finding pitting in the wall from erosion and his feet cling through some strange manipulation of his Qigung. He brings is hands together and focuses long and hard. Mac.buz52 03:49, July 15, 2012 (UTC) John backs away, not sure what Kan is planning. Not wanting to take any chances, he summons a murder of crows him his hat as well as sends in a barrage of shadow bolts, attemping a direct hit. AtahiNuma 20:17, July 15, 2012 (UTC): Kan leaps away from the bolts and through the crows, hitting each one with a strike. As he bursts from the crows he raises both hands in front of him. Helium atom moving at a speed of ''x at position a''. Hydrogen atom at position ''b at a speed of y''. Wait 3.000341 seconds? Three seconds elapses. The air in front of Kan is disturbed. helium-hydrogen collision in .900 seconds. Mac.buz52 02:12, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ''John scowls, not knowing exactly what Kan is up to. All he knows is that there is something going on, and he doesn't want to be sitting around to find out. He grips his cane, and the diamond tip morphs into what appears to be a tentacle, stretching out to wrap itself around Kan. AtahiNuma 03:09, July 16, 2012 (UTC): In mid-air, Kan is unable to generate a counter attack but times a grab to render the end of the tentacle firmly n his hand. He then uses the tentacle as an object to pull on to generate forward velocity. As the tentacle wraps itself around his wrist, the helium atoms collide. Kan smiles. ''Nuclei of helium atoms have merged. Heavier resulting nucleus is unstable. Energy is releasing upon decay. A ball of flame appears off to the left of John. Then a blast wave barrels through the atmosphere in all directions. Mac.buz52 03:13, July 16, 2012 (UTC) John is knocked off balance, falling to the ground from the flame. In the process, however, he uses his hat to summon a swarm of vampire bats in an attempt to drain Kan's veins dry. AtahiNuma 03:38, July 16, 2012 (UTC): Kan stuns the tentacle with a "zap" of qi and drops to the ground. He knocks about half the warm to the ground with proactively decided strikes but takes mites from the other half during their decommission. As the remaining bats fall to the ground and he emerges from the swarm, clothes ragged and stained with trickles of blood, he sends a look of blood lust John's way and runs toward him. Picking up his staff,--which was near John's previous location and near the previous blast -- Kan's anger finally evinces itself. "Bats and birds may work well long distance, but lets see how you fare in close combat, thief!" Kan sends a swing of his staff at John's shoulder. Mac.buz52 04:37, July 16, 2012 (UTC) John is struck at the shoulder with a cracking noise. He fell to the ground, and from the distance charged an angered Dib, who was ready to reenter the battle. Dib leaped into the air in an attempt to land on and maul Kan in a surprise attack. AtahiNuma 04:51, July 16, 2012 (UTC): Kan grabs his staff in both hands and repels backward, spins around and thrusts the narrow end of the staff into a nerve cluster under Dib's right foreleg. He then uses Dib's body to leverage himself out of the beasts path. The left claw of the creature rakes across Kan's mask, scarring the porcelain with three scratches. "You boast above human intellect but continue to attack me with mindless creatures! I'm very diappointed!" Kan taunts. Mac.buz52 04:55, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "You want a one-on-one fight, eh?" He generates a large sphere of pure shadow energy in his palms, sending it shooting toward Kan's gut-area. As it heads toward Kan, however, the sphere splits apart into seven smaller spheres, all directed at the original destination. AtahiNuma 05:06, July 16, 2012 (UTC): Kan tears off his overcoat and opens it in front of the seven spheres. He pulls a helium atom from the air and fuses it with a hydrogen atom in his fist. He then releases the force from the Qi and lets it release its energy as the darkness orbs tear apart? the coat. The light from the energy give off in his now open palm counters the shadow remaining? and he uses Qigong to focus the rest of the energy forward at John. The bandages burn off of Kan's hand as the atmosphere before him ignites like a flame thrower. Mac.buz52 05:13, July 16, 2012 (UTC) This counter caught John completely by surprise, with every bolt sent back to him striking him in the gut-area, like what was intended for Kan. John was sent flying back, landing several meters away. He got up, rubbing his head, and looked directly at Kan. John was pissed now, but knew Kan could outwit him at nearly everything. John tried generating an entire wall of darkness, sending it flying toward Kan like a tidal wave. AtahiNuma 05:28, July 16, 2012 (UTC): Kan generates another orb of nuclear fusion and leaps at the wall, arm outstretched. It burns a hole through the wall? and a blast of Qigung turns the all into a frothing wall of fire in front of John. Mac.buz52 05:33, July 16, 2012 (UTC) John notices the wall of flame heading his way, and in defense generates a shield of magic energy to protect himself. Unfortunately, his shield was not powerful enough, and the fire broke through with ease. John was burnt, but not completely defeated. He uses his hat to summon forth doves, bats, snakes, and a lion, as well as sending a barrage of shadow bolts toward Kan with what little energy he had left. AtahiNuma 05:46, July 16, 2012 (UTC): Kan dodges the shadow bolts with his perception. He leaps out of the snakes reach and sends a fast barrage of jabs to disable the bats. With the doves pecking at him he falls and strikes the base of the lions skull with his staff, breaking it. He whacks the rest of the doves to the ground. More blood trickles from minor wounds and he stalks forward, clothes even more ragged. "Nothing can match the Sight of Kan. And I see your power has a limit as well. Whatever lets you use your summoning and magic is limited to your own power. But since I can see all I'll give you a int to level the playing field again before the end. I won't be able to use any more than one more fusion. My clothes and Qigong can block the AAlpha and Beta radiation of the release. But I can't block all the Gamma Radiation with my Qigong. So what do you say, thief? Let's have one more bout with our energies and move on to the stuff that really hurts." Kan raises a "knife hand" form hand out in a gesture of combat. Mac.buz52 05:50, July 16, 2012 (UTC) John nods, and instead of summoning his beasts or sending a barrage of shadow bolts, he instead attempts to send out one single beam of energy, directed at Kan's heart. AtahiNuma 06:00, July 16, 2012 (UTC): Kan bolts forward at tremendous speed. He reaches John in a matter of seconds, the energy stabbed into his left shoulder. He coughs blood onto John's shirt and looks up. "I knew I couldn't dodge completely. But I threw it off and obviously, it kept you from dodging completely." A ball of fire flickered out in John's left shoulder. Kan cuts the energy flow of shadow with the remaining flicker and darts back, his arm limp. "Mmmmm hahaha! I've never had a single armed fist fight with someone, John. Have you? I'm guessing not. Well, first time for everything!" Mac.buz52 06:03, July 16, 2012 (UTC) John, enraged at this turn of events, threw his working fist toward Kan's face, "I'll ensure you die by my hands, you pitiful little swine!" AtahiNuma 06:05, July 16, 2012 (UTC): Kan dodges to the side and throws a punch toward John's stomach. Mac.buz52 06:07, July 16, 2012 (UTC) John, too weak to dodge the incoming attack, is bunched in the stomach and falls to his knees. AtahiNuma 06:21, July 16, 2012 (UTC): "How could you ever hope to win? I am Kan! I see all and all shall see me! I have a vision of a better world. And through fear I can turn my dream into reality. You are a fool. You will be left behind as the world turns. You are pathetic." Kan taunts. Mac.buz52 06:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) John simply remains on the ground, admitting defeat. His power, intelligence, and arrogance was not enough to best Kan. AtahiNuma 06:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC): "I must admit. You fought without disgrace. What could constitute as honor in its own right. You fought well. you would have been a great ally." Kan turns to the crowd and the record taking devices. "I hereby wage war on all the world. Whoever is worthy, fight me!" Battle Awards Kàn *Champion *Masked Avenger *Ouch *Mwhahahaha *BOOM *"I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog, too!" Honorary Leveling John Washington * Second Place isn't that bad... * Fail... * Ouch... * Snooty Braniac Honorary Leveling Skill: 6 Cognition: 6 Power Level: 7 Category:Battles Category:Mac.buz52 Category:AtahiNuma